


Passing Time

by petitepos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sasuke Is an Asshole, naruto deserves better tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: I don’t love you I’m just passing the time,you could love me if I knew how to lie.(Or the one where Sasuke leaves Naruto three days before their wedding)





	Passing Time

“Just fucking say it already.” Naruto rarely raised his voice, one of the many signs that the rope that held them together had finally snapped. It’s not like he hadn’t seen it coming. “There’s nothing left to say.” Sasuke was packing his bag, throwing in anything and everything he could reach that belonged to him. His shirts, a few books, his headband. The picture on his nightstand gets thrown in as well, but after giving it a second thought Sasuke pulls it out again and neatly places it back in its old spot. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and himself look back at him, frozen in better times. He looks through the room to make sure that he got everything, eyes avoiding Naruto, before closing his bag and slinging it over his back. 

“So that’s it huh? Just like that you’re gone?” Sasuke ignores his words and walks through the door, into what was once their living room. “They warned me you know.” Naruto had moved into the doorframe, leaning against it as casually as he could while his fiancé walked out on him. “They all said that we’d end up like this. That you would never be able to love me. I never wanted to believe them, I wanted to believe in you.” Sasuke knows that Naruto is trying to coax a reaction out of him, to make him say the words that he had thought about for months but was too cowardly to speak into existence. His hand is already on the doorknob. “I never stopped believing you know, I believe that you loved me. I believe that you still do.” 

Sasuke finally responds again at this. “I never loved you. I was just passing the time.” There, he said it. Everything that he’d been feeling, with just 10 words he’d made himself into the person everyone thought he was. If he knew how to lie maybe they could have been happy. No response came. “Are you satisfied now? Is that what you wanted to hear?” His back was still turned towards Naruto, the only reason that he knew he was still there was the soft sniffling that could be heard over the sound of the birds outside. “You’re good company, you’re a great fuck, but I’ve never been one for happily ever after. It was all good fun, but enough is enough.”

The silence in the room was slowly becoming suffocating. Sasuke was already starting to turn the doorknob, convinced that Naruto didn’t have anything left to say, when a soft voice stopped him. “Why did you accept my proposal if you never loved me? Does it make you happy to leave me three days before our wedding? Is that really what it takes these days Sasuke?” He could tell that Naruto was trying to hold back his tears, probably not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. It wouldn’t bring him any pleasure to see his tears, but it wouldn’t hurt him either. He just didn’t care. “I accepted it because I did truly want to make you happy. In another life I may have loved you. In another time I may have cared for you as deeply as you seem to care for me. In this life? This is goodbye.”

Sasuke turns the doorknob and a rush of fresh air washes over him. As an afterthought he slides their engagement ring off of his finger. With one last look back he flings it in Naruto’s direction, but he doesn’t even try to catch it. Blue eyes look at him with a pain he had never seen before, but he ignores it and pulls the door shut behind him. He wishes he could’ve been better, but things have never played out quite as he wanted them to anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean,,, I do love Sasuke but he is kinda begging to be written as an asshole you know :,)


End file.
